


Oh I'm gonna get that arm (or the five times Rocket tried, and the one time he succeeded)

by jynladyofstardust



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Well more like 5+1+.5, it'll make sense when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynladyofstardust/pseuds/jynladyofstardust
Summary: The five times Rocket tried to get Bucky's arm, and the one time he succeeded.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Rocket Raccoon, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (background)
Comments: 122
Kudos: 303
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewaythatwerust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaythatwerust/gifts).



> This was written for the [marvel rarepair bang](https://marvelrarepairbang.tumblr.com/), which I'm lucky to be able to help mod! When I saw this piece submitted I was so excited to see what would come of it, and was even more excited when I got to be the one to write for it! 
> 
> Keep a look out for every chapter for the artwork, which is so amazing and beautiful. I'm very lucky to have been able to work with such a fantastic artist!
> 
> Without further ado, the fic!

  
  


* * *

  
  


It felt like a split second. At first he thought _Steve_ had disappeared, only it was the middle of the night, so he knew some time had passed.

Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one who was confused.

“How is it so dark? Is this because of Thanos?” Sam asked. Bucky glanced over, a bit surprised to see him here.

“I have no idea,” Bucky replied. “Maybe? But then where’s Steve and the others? Steve was standing _right here_.”

Before Sam could respond, a bright light flashed in the near distance, where the battle had begun. Without thinking, Bucky ran for it, gun at the ready.

The light turned appeared to be a portal, and a man stepped out, arms held up to show he meant no harm.

“Hold your fire,” the man said. “I’m here as a messenger. The Avengers need your help.”

“I hate to break it to you,” Sam said, “but the Avengers are here. Or they were.”

“I don’t have time to explain the nuance of the situation, but it’s been five years since the battle here. The Avengers are in New York, facing the full brunt of Thanos’ army.”

“Can you get us there?” Sam seemed ready to jump back into the action.

“Yes. Go replenish your supplies and meet me back here. Lucky for you, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get us there just in time.”

  


  


* * *

  


  


Bucky stepped out of the portal and chaos reigned. He could hear Steve over the comms, so he knew he was still alive for the moment. Hearing his voice give the call to assemble made a chill run down his spine. He sounded the same, but he could hear the note of desperation in his voice, something he was sure only he caught.

He didn’t give himself a moment to look around for any familiar faces; he just took up his gun and started firing at anything that looked hostile. He let his training, both military and Hydra-taught, take over. It wouldn’t do to panic; panic would lose this battle.

He kept his focus, going one target at a time, not letting himself get lost in the moment, when a voice sounded next to him.

“I still need that arm.”

Bucky looked down to see the talking raccoon again. This time he was sure he wasn’t hallucinating it, since he remembered picking him up to use as a second gun.

“It’s very important,” the raccoon insisted. “It could be the key to defeating Thanos and ending this whole thing.”

He kept his aim steady, shooting at enemy aliens, but looked down to give the raccoon a look. It was clear in an instant he was lying, obviously trying to keep the laughter out of his voice and failing miserably. He just quirked an eyebrow and shook his head before turning back to the task at hand.

“I’m serious,” Rocket said, taking a second to shoot an alien who was coming there way before Bucky had a chance to shift his aim. “Trust me. Would I lie to you?”

Bucky huffed a laugh. “I’m glad to see you’re alive,” he said honestly. He wasn’t quite sure where the raccoon came from, but he was obviously an ally, if a very oddly persistent one when it came to his arm. “You’re still not getting my arm, plan to kill Thanos or no.”

The raccoon didn’t blink, or argue like Bucky had expected. “Your loss, kid,” he shrugged, shooting another alien before taking off.

Bucky just shook his head and made himself focus again. He would make it out of this alive.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time by the lake

It took a week for things to settle into what was apparently a new normal. Reports of people reappearing in random places were all over the news. Some were rejoicing, others were saying this was a step back. Most people were just happy to have their family and friends back.

Steve hadn’t left Bucky’s side once since after the battle. It was the most romantic post-battle reunion Bucky had ever been a part of, and he didn’t care who saw Steve practically pounce on him and kiss him within an inch of his life.

But it wasn’t all sunshine and happiness. There was a lot to clean up— both Thanos and the Avengers made a mess of things. Apparently, to bring everyone back, time travel had been… involved? Invented? Bucky couldn’t exactly tell, but the fact that time travel was now apparently a thing made him a little excited. Just a little.

There was also the fact that Tony Stark nearly died defeating Thanos, using the Infinity Stones in a specially made gauntlet. He was still in critical condition, even a week after he managed to snap Thanos and his minions out of existence. 

Bucky was less sure how to feel about that. Mostly he felt uncomfortable being at the cabin Tony had hidden himself and his family away in after the battle in Wakanda. Pepper had insisted, though, claiming that Tony had long forgiven Bucky, and he would want him to be here.

Still, Bucky kept to the edges.

Sam was back in Harlem, visiting his family, most of whom had survived the first snap and were happy to be reunited again after five years. Steve was coordinating with Dr. Strange, the man who’d arrived at the battlefield in Wakanda and, from Bucky’s understanding, had been pivotal to Thanos’ downfall; a green giant who’d introduced himself as Bruce; and a Dr. Hank Pym, who’s technology they’d used the first go around.

That left Bucky at a loss for what to do, not wanting to get in the way, and mostly needing time to himself. He swore he’d never fight another battle, and he’d been pulled into the biggest one the universe had ever seen.

His arm gave him the perfect distraction. That morning it had decided to start seizing up on him. Thankfully, when he’d been fitted for the arm, before deciding not to take it, Shuri had sat him down and gone through some basic maintenance steps he could take so he wouldn’t have to come running to her every time he broke it. Though he’d been assured her craftsmanship was unparalleled, she’d also met her brother, who’d managed to get into situations she hadn’t considered, so she wasn’t taking any chances. He was glad for that now, since she and her family were busy trying to put Wakanda back together, and he doubted she had even a second to spare.

So, grabbing a small toolbox Happy— Tony’s daugher’s bodyguard apparently— had provided him, he decided to sit down on a bench by the lake and figure out what was going on.

He got maybe five minutes into the routine when he spotted Rocket making his way over to him.

“Hey,” Rocket called out. “Having issues?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Bucky assured, flashing a quick smile his way, hoping that would be the end of it and he’d be left alone. 

“You know, I’m a pretty gifted mechanic,” Rocket said, eyeing the arm like a man in the desert eyes water. “I’m sure I can figure out the issue in a second.”

“Uh huh,” he said, not giving Rocket his full attention anymore, already knowing where this was going. “That’s nice.”

Rocket was clearly not going to be deterred, though. “All you gotta do is hand it over, just for a sec. I’ll have it working good as new again.”

“And tell me,” Bucky said, putting down the pliers and taking up the tiniest screwdriver in the set, finally having figured out what was causing the problem. “If I give you my arm, would I see it again?”

Rocket put his hands… paws…? Up to his chest in mock indignation. “Well, I never. I would never take it without your approval, and I am offended, simply _offended_ , that you would think that of me.”

“You know, I’ve had a talk with your friend. Starlord, I think he called himself? He warned me about you; said you’d take off with the arm if I turned my back for a second.”

“Why that good-for-nothing— look, Quill and I, we don’t always see eye to eye. So anything he says is clearly and obviously lies.”

“I’m sure.” Bucky nodded sagely before turning back to the screw that needed to be tightened.

“I’ll have you know—” Rocket started, but then a tree moved, startling Bucky for a second before he remembered that talking trees were also a thing in this crazy new world he lived in.

“I am Groot,” the tree— Groot, apparently— said.

“Not now, Groot. Can’t you see I’m talking with my new friend Binky—”

“Bucky.”

“Bucky, here?”

“I am Groot? I am Groot!”

“I am not! I don’t know where you people get these ideas from! I am innocent! Innocent, I say!”

“I am Groot.” Then the tree turned to Bucky. “I am Groot,” they said, extending a branch out like they wanted to shake hands.

Not wanting to be rude, Bucky put the screwdriver down and gently took the leafy appendage, giving it a small shake before releasing it, not wanting to be responsible for any leaves falling off. “I’m Bucky,” was the only thing he could think to reply.

“I am Groot.” They turned back, making the phrase, the only thing the tree could say, Bucky guessed, sound firm. 

“All right, all right, I’m going. I’ll talk to you later,” Rocket said to Bucky. He looked down at the arm on Bucky’s lap, and Bucky was sure Rocket meant the arm more than him.

“It was nice to meet you, Groot,” Bucky called out as they walked away.

The world got stranger and stranger by the day, Bucky thought to himself as he picked up the screwdriver and turned back to his work.


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a pool party

A year had passed since the Avengers saved the universe and put things back to rights. Something, he’d been told, was worth celebrating.

Which brought him and Steve here, to the Avengers compound.

“It seemed the obvious choice,” Tony stated. “What better place to celebrate than where it went down?”

Tony, for whom the road to recovery hadn’t always been smooth, had a point, Bucky had to admit. So, if the man wanted to celebrate being alive, who was he to judge?

It was Steve who talked him into going. Not because he held any animosity for Tony. They’d sat down and hashed the whole thing out as soon as Tony was well enough, at Tony’s behest. Something about not wanting to start his third chance at life on the wrong foot or something to that effect. When it was put like that, Bucky couldn’t refuse.

  


  


* * *

  


  


As they walked into the party, Bucky took a deep breath.

He could do this.

Steve spotted a couple people he wanted to say hi to, people Bucky didn’t really know, so he turned down the offer to join in, opting to find a place to get comfortable by the side of the pool.

They’d arrived a bit late, so the party was already in full swing, burgers and hot dogs cooking away on the grill, coolers full of ice and cold drinks, and people everywhere. Luckily, though, there were plenty of loungers, so Bucky grabbed one in the shade and settled in.

He’d already closed his eyes, letting the heat of the summer lull and relax him, when he was startled by a loud noise and a small hand landing on his shoulder.

“Yo, Barnes. How ya doing?” Rocket seemed to actually be interested for once, not even glancing at his arm.

“Not too bad,” Bucky said. “How about you?”

“Can’t complain. Groot is finally out of his teenage years, so life’s been a lot less dramatic.”

“How is Groot? Is he here?”

Rocket laughed. “Yeah he’s here. He wanted to hang out in the forest for a bit. _Hang out with some of the local flora_ , his words. Apparently the plant life’s more interesting than the humans, go figure.”

Bucky smiled. Figuring out Groot and Rocket’s relationship had been interesting to say the least. Hell, adjusting to a talking tree had taken a while in itself, but he’d found he’d liked Groot. 

“When you see him, tell him I said hi.”

“Will do. Hey, you plan to go swimming,” Rocket asked, glancing for the first time at the arm.

“Nah. Think I’m just gonna enjoy the warm weather, not much for swimming nowadays.”

If Rocket was disappointed a potential plan was foiled, he didn’t let it show. “Well, you enjoy yourself, there’s a burger callin’ my name.”

“Have fun, Rocket,” Bucky called, and relaxed again. So far, not so bad.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Steve eventually joined him, and after a while the smell of the food got to them. So Bucky decided to brave the crowds and get up for a plate of food. Sure, Steve would have let him stay where he was, but he wanted to mingle at least a little. 

He overestimated how much he could handle, though.

“You look like you’re ready to bolt,” Natasha said from behind him. 

“You know you still can’t sneak up on me,” Bucky smiled as he gave her a hug hello. 

It had been a surprise to everyone, Natasha included, when Steve showed back up last year after putting all the Infinity Stones back with her in tow. Bruce shocked everyone by running up to her and giving her a giant hug, Sam following after. Steve just looked smug, like he’d managed to cheat death yet again. Bucky was the only one who wasn’t surprised; Steve had told him about his plan, just in case he didn’t come back.

“One day, Barnes. One day. But for real, you okay?”

“Yeah. Have you seen Steve?” It was code for he’s fine, but he needs time away.

Natasha, bless her, just smiled. “I’ll go and find him, why don’t you head inside?”

With a quick nod of thanks, Bucky headed inside and found a quiet room, set up with couches and a fake fireplace, for that cozy feel, Bucky guessed. He settled in on one of the couches, and Steve walked in a few minutes later, concern clear on his face.

Before Steve could ask, Bucky reassured him, “I’m fine. It’s just too many people all at once.”

“Okay,” Steve said, sounding relieved. “Need a sec?”

“Yeah. Just hold me?”

“Of course.”

They settled on the couch, Bucky’s head laying in Steve’s lap. It was a soothing exercise for both of them, having Steve run his hands though Bucky’s hair. It was apparently something that had always soothed him; something his mother had done when he was a child.

He still didn’t remember most of his past before waking up in 2014, but he was at peace with that now. Steve could remember for the both of them.

He closed his eyes, just for a second, and let himself drift.

He was in a state between sleeping and being awake when the door closed and a very specific footfall pattern reached his ears. 

“He looks out of it,” Rocket said. Bucky managed to stay still, not wanting to give away that he was, in fact, awake, curious what he had to say to Steve.

“Big gatherings take a lot out of him,” Steve said quietly, still gently running his fingers through his hair.

“That arm also looks like a lot,” Rocket said, to the point as always. “Maybe too much.”

Steve just hummed noncommittally. Bucky had told him about the strange talking raccoon and his attempts to get Bucky’s arm. Steve didn’t seem surprised. Apparently, the two had worked together during the five year gap.

“Ya know, I could take it. Maybe it would ease his burden. If he’s down an arm, he wouldn’t have to fight anymore. Might go a long way to helping him heal, ya know?”

He felt Steve sigh. “That’s gotta be his choice, not mine,” he said, firm. Bucky felt his heart swell. Steve had always been adamant about Bucky and his autonomy. Steve wouldn’t make any choices for Bucky, unless Bucky came to him for help or Bucky was incapcitated and unable to make those choices. 

Bucky loved him all the more for that.

“No, I know,” Rocket said, realizing he’d stepped onto a landmine he maybe shouldn’t have. “Just something to consider, is all.”

“I’m sure that’s all it is,” Steve replied. 

“Just being a friend,” Rocket said. “I’ll let you two lovebirds go. I’m sure Thor and Quill are getting into another squabble I gotta go break up.”

“Have fun,” Steve called after him. 

Bucky waited until he heard the door to the room close before pressing a gentle kiss to Steve’s knee. “Thank you for that,” Bucky said, opening his eyes and smiling up at him.

“Any time. If he gets to be too much, let me know. I can sit him down and have a talk with him. Or have Thor do it; he seems to respect him more than anyone else on his crew.”

“Nah,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “If it gets annoying I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can,” Steve smiled, going back to running his fingers through his hair again. “But you don’t have to.”

Something in the back of Bucky’s head niggled at him, a memory, but he was too relaxed to chase after it. He was sure, though, it was a good one, and just let himself relax back into Steve and let the rest of the world fade away.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-battle clean-up

He knew from Steve’s face that he wasn’t going to like the next words that came out of his mouth.

“The Guardians and Carol need us.”

And, damn it, if Bucky wasn’t right. Because if both the Guardians _and_ Carol need the Avengers, then it meant one thing. 

On the one hand, going to space was something Bucky remembered wanting to do even as a little kid. The desire had been so deeply ingrained into him that the memory persisted even now. 

But that also meant _fighting_ in space. He’d fought enough extraterrestrials on Earth to know fighting them on their own turf? Was possibly the worst tactical idea he’d even heard.

But he was an Avenger, and he wanted to do his part, so to space he went.

  


  


* * *

  


  


They rendezvoused with the Milano, who escorted them to the meeting point where Carol had gathered all the forces she could muster. Which, after hearing the debrief, was far less than Bucky could have hoped for.

“Teams of two will be needed, since we have to spread what we have as far as possible. Your assigned partners are being sent to your devices now. Good luck.” Carol ended the debrief and everyone scattered.

Bucky glanced down at the device he’d been given when he walked into the room, and his eyebrows rose when he realized just who he’d been partnered with.

“Hey, Barnes. Looks like it’s your lucky day,” Rocket said as he walked up to him. “I’ve fought these guys before, so I should be able to keep you alive.”

Bucky glanced at Steve, who gave a small smirk as he walked away to meet up with his partner, Natasha. Why couldn’t Bucky be paired up with her? They worked so _well_ together.

But Bucky knew Carol, and she wouldn’t pair him up with Rocket if it wasn’t for a good reason.

Bucky nodded. “Let’s get suited up.”

  


  


* * *

  


  


Bucky settled into the chair, strapping in the for the hopefully short trip. Space, in theory, sounded great, he felt. A whole new experience— something only a small fraction of humanity would get to experience. In reality, faster than light travel was _rough_. 

“It gets easier,” Rocket assured as he got into the seat next to Bucky. “Just gotta get used to it.”

Bucky huffed a small laugh. “Not sure I _want_ to. After this, I think I’ll keep my admiration of the stars firmly on the ground.”

“You surprise me. Here I was expecting you to be… I don’t know. All stoic-like. Not like you’re about to toss your lunch at any second.”

At even the mention of it, Bucky closed his eyes and forced himself to count to ten to keep the nausea he was just so pleasantly reminded of at bay. “Trust me, I’m as surprised as you. I’ve never had any issues in a quinjet before.”

Rocket laughed. “Hey, we all got our weak spots, tough guy. Space travel just happens to be yours.”

Bucky nodded, still trying not to focus on the feeling of flying through space.

Rocket, however, seemed to have other ideas. “You ever used this type of gun before?”

Bucky opened his eyes, confused. “Not this specific type, no. But I have something similar enough that I’ve used before.”

Rocket nodded. “Thought so. Don’t let it fool you, it's got a real knockback. More so than any Terran weapon I’ve used.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure I can handle a little bit of knockback.” He didn’t want to sound like he was bragging, but between his serum-enhanced strength and the arm, knockback was the last thing he was worried about. “I do have a question about reloading the ammo. Namely how I wasn’t given any.”

“Oh, that model doesn’t need to be reloaded. It’s what makes it so good, even for energy-based weapons.”

“Seriously?”

“You humans, always so impressed by the simplest things.” Rocket rolled his eyes. “Remind me, when this is over, to give you a tour of my weapons locker. You haven’t seen _nothin’_ yet.”

“Deal,” he said before he really thought about it. But before he could say anything else, the pilot announced they’d landed at their destination. Bucky looked over at Rocket, surprised the flight went by so quickly. 

“You’re welcome for the distraction,” Rocket said, sounding very smug. “I knew talking weapons would work. You seemed the type.”

Before Bucky could actually say thank you, Rocket was already up and headed toward the door. He just shook his head, figuring Rocket wouldn’t want to hear it anyway, before getting up to follow.

  


  


* * *

  


  


He’d listened to the debrief. He’d known these aliens were huge. But, my god, knowing and _seeing_ where two completely different things.

The mission itself was going well. Bucky and Rocket were part of a team charged with basically creating a distraction while the main team went in and disabled whatever doomsday device they were cooking up in the heavily guarded facility. Bucky was surprised Rocket wasn’t included in the main team, given how smart he was. According to the other Guardians, though, Rocket had a habit of stealing things and making bad situations even worse.

“Behind you, Barnes,” Rocket called out, aiming a shot right next to him, taking out the alien that had teleported right behind him. The shot hit the alien square on, but caused green blood and viscera to spray all over Bucky, drenching him.

“Oops, sorry,” Rocket called, not sounding the least bit contrite. Bucky growled and wiped the worst of it from his face, just enough to not impede his vision. 

He took up his gun and aimed for an alien charging Rocket, taking care to aim for an area that wouldn’t cause the creature to explode as he took it down. He gave Rocket a pointed look, and he scoffed. “Hey, I coulda _not_ saved your life. Just sayin’.”

“Let’s keep going,” was all Bucky was willing to say in reply. Now wasn’t the time to argue over the fact that he knew Rocket caused the mess on purpose. Why he did it, he wasn’t sure, but he just _knew_.

“Right,” Rocket said, actually getting back to the task at hand. With the help of the rest of their squad, they managed to keep the brunt of the army away from the facility. The mission was a success, the universe was saved. 

Now all he wanted was a shower.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Bucky let the shockingly warm water settle over his tired muscles. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping the water would help get the alien gunk out of it. Whatever it was made of didn’t seem affected by water, though, which made him huff a sigh. 

He hadn’t been the only one to be covered, though that was a small comfort now that he was faced with the daunting task of getting the stuff off of him.

He reached for the soap, one Thor had promised would do the trick, and a cloth, and started lathering up, when he heard the door to the washroom open up.

For a second, he assumed it was Steve, who’d been held up by Thor wanting to have a word with him. But once he listened closer, he realized the footfalls sounded way too soft. 

There was only one… being he knew was light enough to make a sound like that. Well, that and the colorful curse he gave after walking in.

“Hey, Barnes, should you be washing with that arm on? Doesn’t seem all that safe. You could electrocute yourself.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. It figured that was why Rocket had come in here. 

“It’s fine,” he said with a laugh in his voice. At this point, the antics of the raccoon amused him more than anything. 

“You can never be too careful, you know. I could… ya know, hold on to it for you. While you’re in there. It’ll be safe with me.”

“I think I’ve got it; it’s very waterproof,” Bucky reassured. “But, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get cleaned up in peace, if you get my drift.”

Rocket cursed again— or Bucky assumed it was a curse, given it was in a language he’d never heard before— before stomping out far louder than he’d come in and slamming the door.

It was the slam that broke him, he decided, because the second it happened, he dissolved into a fit of laughter, one that was still going even as Steve finally came in to join him ten minutes later.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking into Stark's lab

It’d been about a week since the mission to space, and it was clear to Bucky that, whatever the alien goo had been, it had wreaked havoc with the circuits in the arm.

He’d contacted Shuri for advice since he’d been told, multiple times, that the arm was sealed as tightly as physically possible.

She’d been annoyed to find that clearly wasn’t enough to stop alien material.

“Send me a sample of the substance,” she’d requested, “and I’ll make you an even better arm in return.”

But, in the meantime, he was stuck with an arm that didn’t want to work the way it should.

Shuri had even thought of that, though. She sent over the schematics for his current arm, along with some NDAs for Tony to sign, so the arm could be fixed up as much as possible. 

“I’ll get to work on this right away. We’ll have you right as rain in no time,” Tony said, and Bucky wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or the arm.

  


  


* * *

  


  


The next day, Bucky was sans arm as it sat on a stand Tony seemed to have designed and created overnight.

“Well… I didn’t create it,” he’d explained when Bucky had asked how Tony managed to get it all done so quickly. “Beauty of an automated workspace, just gotta design the thing and it gets made for me.”

Bucky’s eyes had lit up at the idea, but he knew this wasn’t the time to ask. He wanted his arm back more than he wanted to know the inner workings of Tony Stark’s lab.

A lab which, at the moment anyway, was empty. Tony had gone over the schematics of the arm and compared it with the actual thing to see where the biggest issues were, and now was taking a short, Pepper-mandated lunch break. 

Luckily for him, it wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. The alien goo had managed to seep through the microscopic cracks in the joints and ate away at some of the circuitry. It was easily repairable; all Tony had to do was create new circuits.

Bucky had taken a break of his own, not wanting to be in the lab longer than he had to. Reminded him too much of bad memories he really didn’t want to think about too deeply.

FRIDAY had informed him that someone who wasn’t Tony was attempting to detach the arm from the stand. Thankfully, it was impossible for anyone who wasn’t Tony or Bucky to remove it, and Bucky had a feeling he knew exactly who it was. While he didn’t really rush to the lab, he did go check it out, mostly to see the culprit attempt to remove the arm.

He was met with the expected litany of curses as he entered the lab. “Hey, Rocket,” he greeted as nonchalantly as humanly possible.

“What the fuck is holding this arm in place,” was all he said in reply, still tugging at it in a vain attempt to get it to move.

Bucky shrugged. “Not sure about the exact mechanics, but Tony mentioned something about an electromagnet and how it was only keyed to his and my biometric scans.”

Rocket stood stunned for a second, as if he hadn’t considered that as an option. “Damn it,” he said once he shook himself from his stupor, throwing the tool he’d been holding on the ground. “Ya know, I thought you humans weren’t supposed to be this advanced. How’d he end up with all this? It makes no sense.”

“You gotta ask him,” Bucky replied. “I know even less than you do. When I was a kid, all of this was pretty much considered fantasy.”

Rocket rolled his eyes. “Pass. Stark is one of the most aggravating people I’ve ever had to talk to,” he said before looking back at the arm with a covetous look on his face. 

“Hey, Rocket?”

“Yeah?”

“I got a question for you.”

That seemed to get his attention enough that he actually looked away from the arm. “What’s up?”

“What’s your obsession with it, anyway? Is it that it’s ‘too advanced’ for human tech?”

“Nah, that ain’t it.”

Bucky waited for a second, hoping he’d follow up on that thought, but Rocket was less than forthcoming. 

“So… what is it, then?”

“I dunno,” Rocket shrugged. “I just want it.”

“You just want it?”

“Yeah. You ever just _want_ something?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not something that belonged to someone else.”

“Not my fault I follow my heart,” Rocket shrugged.

Bucky huffed a laugh. “You know, if it wasn’t for this whole… arm thing you got going on, you wouldn’t be half bad to hang out with.”

It was clear that was the very last thing Rocket expected to hear. “How do you mean,” he demanded.

“You’re a smart… guy? Raccoon?”

“I _ain’t_ a raccoon, no matter what you people keep sayin’.”

“Guy, then. We seem like we have a lot in common, and I’m not just talking the whole,” he waved his arm up and down, “shaped against our will thing.” He’d heard from some of the Guardians a bit of Rocket’s backstory, enough to understand where Rocket was coming from on some fronts.

“Yeah… well… you ain’t half bad, for a human and all. But I still need that arm.”

“You really aren’t gonna tell me why, are you?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“Most people usually have one, yes,” Bucky said.

Rocket shrugged. “Well, I ain’t got one for ya. I need it because I need it, is all.”

“Well, you can’t have that one, sorry. I kinda need it at the moment.”

“We’ll see,” Rocket said with a smile, but not the sly smirk he always had. This time, it seemed less sharp, more friendly. “One day, you’ll let your guard down, and I’ll be there, waiting.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Nope. A statement of fact.”

“Well,” Bucky said with a smile, “We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note about tomorrow's update: there will be two chapters posted, so even though chapter six might seem like it's the end, I promise it isn't.


	6. And the one time he did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stealth operation (aka sheer blind luck)

They’d been on this backwater planet for over a month now. Something about Quill wanting to reconnect to his human family and Thor wanting to be with his fellow Asgardians. So, for the moment, he was stuck here.

Wasn’t all bad, though, all things considered. Here was what could be the crown jewel of his collection. He’d never wanted anything in this entire life more than he’d wanted that bionic arm. It was beautiful; it was perfect. He _needed_ it.

But the person it was attached to was far too smart for his own good, even for a human. He’d tried, over and over, to get his paws on it, to no avail.

He walked into what had been called the family room of the Avengers compound, even though it wasn’t like the Avengers were exactly a family or anything, so the name of the room really confused Rocket. He’d just been wandering around, looking for something to do, when he saw it.

Barnes was all alone in the room, asleep on one of the couches. And he had _the arm_. It was almost too good to be true, but Rocket refused to let this opportunity pass him by. He walked up to him, as quietly as he could. He looked at Barnes for a second, to see if he was maybe just laying there with his eyes closed, but no, he looked to be asleep.

And, even more importantly to Rocket, he had the arm on. Just laying there, completely defenseless.

He refused to let this perfect chance go to waste. So, gently as he could manage it, he lifted the sleeve of Barnes’ shirt up, getting his first up close look at the way it was connected to his body. 

Looking at the mechanism, it would take a bit of poking at it, but he could do it. Taking out one of the many tools he kept on himself at all times, he gently started working on the locking mechanism. It took longer than he would have liked, and there was one close call when Barnes snuffled and shifted, but thankfully the lock gave way with a quiet click.

Then, as gently as he could manage, he pulled the limb away from Barnes’ body. 

He’d… he’d done it. He’d managed to finally get the arm that had been haunting his dreams for so very long. The one that had got away.

He backed away slowly, keeping an eye on Barnes to make sure he wasn’t going to be waking up anytime soon. Once he’d gotten clear and he was sure Barnes was truly asleep, he turned, clutching the arm close to himself. 

Was he being dramatic when he grabbed his pistol, ready to defend himself and his hard-earned prize as he walked away from the scene of the crime? Maybe a little. But, damn it, he’d earned this arm. This was months and months of hard work here. He wasn’t going to give it up easily.

No, he thought as he fiddled with the fingers, not at all. 

He’d said he was gonna get this arm, and, damn it, he was a man of his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! There'e one more, I know this seems like the end, but I assure you, it isn't.


	7. ...or did he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket finds out the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you clicked this and went straight for the last chapter, go back to chapter six and read that first, since I'm posting these so closely together

Bucky sat up once he was sure Rocket was gone from the room. It’d felt weird, having the arm removed from himself without seeing it happen. But, he hoped, now that Rocket had an arm, he’d leave well enough alone.

Steve walked in, holding two mugs of something steaming. “Hey, Buck, where’s your arm?”

Bucky smiled in thanks as Steve handed him the mug. “Gave it to a friend.”

Steve looked at him for a second, confusion writ on his face, before understanding dawned. “Seriously? You know, you shouldn’t encourage that behavior. He’s just gonna think it’s acceptable to sneak up on everyone and try to take what he wants.”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, Steve, I don’t think me doing that is going to make a difference. He seems determined to do what he wants. I’m just hoping this will get him off my back.”

“I don’t think it works like that,” Steve said. “He’s just gonna see the new one and want that one, too.”

“Oh, probably,” Bucky said with a shrug. “But I can dream. Besides, I’m getting my new one tonight; figure the old one should go to a good home.”

“Only you, Buck,” Steve said with a kiss to the side of Bucky’s head, “would call letting a talking raccoon steal your arm ‘letting it go to a good home’.” 

  


  


* * *

  


  


Early the next morning, new arm in place and working better than he’d even dreamed, he walked into the kitchen to see what was in the fridge, hoping for something quick.

Deciding on one of those green smoothies Steve couldn’t seem to get enough of, he settled onto a stool, letting the quiet of the morning soothe his mind.

He was enjoying the peace, planning out what his day would be. He’d need to see how his new arm reacted in combat situations, so he was planning on asking Natasha to spar with him, maybe Clint as well, when a scream jolted him from his reverie.

“What the hell is _that_?!”

Bucky looked over to see Rocket pointing accusingly at his new arm, confusion and anger clear on his face. “How the hell’d you get a new one so quickly?”

Bucky just smirked at Rocket, but otherwise ignored him as he took a sip of his smoothie.

“Oh, no. No, no, no. This ain’t over, pal. I see what you did, you let me have that clearly _inferior_ arm.”

“Don’t know what you mean,” Bucky said. “Are you telling you’re the one who took my arm? I was wondering where it went when I woke up from my nap.”

“Don’t act all innocent with me, pal. I thought it was too easy. _No way_ you’d sleep through that. Just you wait, though, I’m gonna get _that_ arm, too. You haven’t won that easily.”

“Whatever you say,” Bucky said. “Oh, yeah. Shuri wanted me to pass on a message: You mess with her tech, and she’s coming for you.”

Rocket just turned on his heel, muttering about inferior human tech and how he could make an arm twice as good if he really wanted to.

Bucky lost the battle he’d been fighting with himself and stopped fighting the laughter he’d been holding back.

“And fuck you, too, Bucky!”

Bucky just laughed harder in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!
> 
> Huge shout-out and thanks to the artist who inspire this and created amazing pieces to go with it! You can check out their   
> [tumblr here](https://thewaythatwerust.tumblr.com) to see more of their amazing artworks!
> 
> Also, the biggest of thanks to my beta reader [Sable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsable/pseuds/sirsable) for going through it and helping to make it be any sort of good. I really, really appreciate you and the hard work you did! Thank you!!!
> 
> Lastly, thank you to everyone who's checked, kudos'd, and/or commented on this little story, it means the world to me.


End file.
